Their Song
by Harmonious Melody
Summary: A short Puckleberry Drabble with a hint of anti-Finn.


Their Song

I do not own Glee or anyone mentioned here, even though I would love to have myself some Noah.

You would think that she would have decided by now that Noah Puckerman was not to be trusted and to just avoid him at all times. After all, he had gotten the President of the Celibacy Club pregnant, even if that stupid club is a load of crap, after having sex once. And in order to do so, it meant betraying his best friend. He had dated or hooked up with every girl in the Glee Club, except Tina. He was sent to juvie for stealing an ATM-which she couldn't believe that he thought he could get away with. He had a long list of negative qualities and those were just the ones she knew about.

But at the same time, he was the only one who said that he liked her at Sectionals-even if it was more ambiguous than she would have liked in that situation. He actually stopped her from doing something she would regret when she was so angry at Finn. He teamed up with Kurt to stop her from getting a nose job. He chose Glee club over Football for her-although it was pretty useless when he told her they weren't friends that day on the bleachers. And she would never forget how angry he was after Jesse egged her and his need for revenge even though they had had very little contact since breaking up on the bleachers the semester before.

With all this in mind, Rachel Berry felt justified in the fact that she was here again.

With Noah.

In bed.

Making out like there was no tomorrow.

Even though there was that part of her screaming that this was a bad idea, the feelings caused by his hands on her and his lips and tongue creating fireworks behind her eyes practically punched that practical part of her out so that Rachel could just enjoy herself.

And was she ever.

Nothing with Finn had ever felt like this. Whenever she and Finn were together, it was sweet and kind and gentle and boring; the same thing every time. He was always so cautious about not crossing an invisible line that he assumed would never go away. But unless he actually tried something, Rachel would never know if she was okay with that, if she would want more. And so they did the same things every time, in the same order and Rachel, afraid of insulting and then losing Finn would go along with it, thinking that that was all he wanted.

But Noah. Noah pushed her. It wasn't disrespectful or inconsiderate, it was him reading her, able to tell exactly what she wanted without her even saying anything. She knew that she wouldn't go all the way and give herself to him. _At least not yet_, that part of her that always let her get into these situations whispered. And he knew that too. While Puck would just take what he wanted, the Noah that was with her didn't even have to ask and seemed content with just kissing her and touching her in as many ways as she allowed, but when she stopped his hands from traveling too much, he just grinned and moved back to those places that made her head fuzzy and limbs heavy and stomach hot.

The feeling of his guitar calloused fingers against her soft skin was magnificent. He was playing her as wonderfully as he played his guitar. She was becoming his instrument. And the sounds she made for him were music to his ears. Even when her mind was so clouded that she probably couldn't even name a song from _Funny Girl_ much less sing one, every noise she made was with perfect pitch. Noah swore that if he just recorded the sounds she was making, he could write the most perfect song that anyone ever heard.

But it was Rachel, of course, that noticed that his own noises were in perfect harmony to hers. They worked together and took as much as they gave. He would echo every noise that she made. And even though this was the most innocent encounter that Noah had had in a long time, every other time being with her as well, the only lyrics to their song were blasphemous prayers and each other's names.

They could have been there for days or hours or minutes but neither could tell. All they could care about was composing their song and making it better and better. When it came time for Noah to leave before Rachel's dads came home he told her with a smile that if anyone asked him would have been a smirk that he swore he made her actually sing. That smile fell of his face in shock at her next words.

"Well then maybe we should make an album."


End file.
